Words of Strength
by Sapphire09
Summary: Songfic. Saat alunan indah piano terdengar dari salah satu ruangan itu, rasa ingin tahunya mengantarnya untuk mendengarkannya. NejiHina!Siblingly. Happy White Day, guys!


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto bukan punya saya, meskipus saya sudah tahajud seribu malam pun saya anggak akan bisa menjadi pemiliknya T.T

**

* * *

**

**~|Words of Strength|~**  
_by Sapphire09_

_

* * *

_

"_Perlahan semua orang berubah… seperti awan yang bergerak perlahan di langit biru ini."_

_

* * *

_

Hinata sedang berlatih piano di ruang tamu rumahnya. Itu adalah salah satu caranya untuk menyegarkan diri dari tugas-tugas ninjanya. Di tengah dia bermain piano, dia teringat dengan Ibunya. Ibunya yang baik dan pengertian, yang kemudian meninggal karena kelahiran adiknya, Hanabi.

'_Ibunda....'_

Tanpa sadar, tangannya mulai memainkan nada-nada sendu. Dia pun kemudian bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang lembut.

_ku buka album biru_

_penuh debu dan usang_

_ku pandangi semua gambar diri_

_kecil bersih belum ternoda_

Airmatanya mulai jatuh. I rindu masa kecilnya dengan Ibundanya. Setelah Ibunya meninggal, ayahnya melatihnya dengan keras. Ia menginginkan kesempurnaan dari dalam dirinya. Supaya dia menjadi ahli waris yang pantas untuk keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi, dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa sempurna.

_pikirkupun melayang_

_dahulu penuh kasih_

_teringat semua cerita orang_

_tentang riwayatku_

Ibu sangat menyayanginya. Dia pun sangat menyayangi ibunya.

_kata mereka diriku slalu dimanja_

_kata mereka diriku slalu ditimang_

Ibunya selalu menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya. Setiap kali dia bermimpi buruk, ibunya akan selalu berada di sampingnya untuk menenangkannya. Airmatanya pun jatuh semakin deras. Setiap liriknya dia nyanyikan dengan sepenuh hati.

_nada nada yang indah_

_slalu terurai darinya_

_tangisan nakal dari bibirku_

_takkan jadi deritanya_

Neji berjalan melewati ruang tamu. Diapun mendengar suara lembut dan nada-nada penuh kerinduan. Perasaan ingin tahunya membawanya berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ruang tamu. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat bahwa sumber suara tersebut adalah Hinata, adik sepupunya.

_tangan halus dan suci_

_tlah mengangkat tubuh__ ini_

Neji kemudian bergerak mendekati Hinata yang pikirannya sedang berada di tempat lain, sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa Neji sudah berada di sampingnya.

_jiwa raga dan seluruh hidup_

_rela dia berikan_

Ibunya meninggal karena melahirkan adiknya. Putrinya yang kedua. Beliau mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi kelangsungan hidup putri keduanya. Dia terus menyanyi dan tangannya terus bergerak menekan tuts-tuts piano meskipun pipinya telah dibanjiri air mata. Neji yang berada di sampingnya hanya mendengarkannya saja. Dia khawatir akan mengagetkan adik sepupunya yang pemalu itu.

_kata mereka diriku slalu dimanja_

_kata mereka diriku slalu ditimang_

Meskipun begitu, mau tidak mau, Neji juga jadi teringat kepada ibunya yang juga sudah meninggal. Neji dapat merasakan perasaan sedih dan rindu dari lirik-lirik yang Hinata nyanyikan, dan juga dari nada-nada yang ia mainkan.

_oh bunda ada dan tiada_

_dirimu kan slalu ada di dalam_

_hatiku …_

Hinata kemudian terus memainkan nada-nada selanjutnya. Semua perasaan rindu dan sedih untuk ibunya, perasaan kecewanya terhadap dirinya sendiri, dia tumpahkan semuanya dalam permainan pianonya. Kemudian, dia pun mulai bernyanyi kembali.

_pikirkupun melayang_

_dahulu penuh kasih_

_teringat semua cerita orang_

_tentang riwayatku_

Neji yang berada di sampingnya hanya diam dan menghayati lagu yang adik sepupunya itu nyanyikan sambil mengenang ibunya. Matanya tertutup dan air mukanya tampak damai. Senyuman kecil dapat terlihat di bibirnya.

_kata mereka diriku slalu dimanja_

_kata mereka diriku slalu ditimang_

_oh bunda ada dan tiada_

_dirimu kan slalu ada di dalam_

_hatiku …_

Diapun kemudian melanjutkan permainan pianonya dan mengakhiri lagunya dengan nada-nada terakhir. Neji kemudian membuka matanya saat dia menyadari lagunya telah berakhir. Dia kemudian menatap Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengusap air matanya. Setelah mengamatinya untuk beberapa saat, diapun menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya sebelum dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya dan memberikannya kepada adik sepupunya itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat sehelai saputangan tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya. Dia juga semakin kaget saat menyadari bahwa yang sedang memegang saputangan itu adalah Neji. Wajahnya pun segera memerah.

"A-ah! N-Neji nii-san!" ucapnya terbata-bata. Neji yang sedang menyodorkan saputangannya itu tiba-tiba jadi merasa malu dan segera manaruh saputangannya ke dalam genggaman Hinata dan kemudian melihat ke arah lain. Hinata sedikit merasa kaget dengan perilaku Neji, tapi dia hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia merasa senang karena ini pertama kalinya Neji menunjukkan rasa kepeduliannya terhadap Hinata.

"A-Arigato, nii-san," ucap Hinata terbata-bata sambil tersenyum lembut. Neji tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya memutar tubuhnya dan membiarkan punggungnya yang menghadap Hinata. Hinata kemudian menatap ke lantai lagi dengan wajah bersalah. Kesunyian kemudian memenuhi ruangan. Hinata ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu karena dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kesunyian tersebut, tetapi dia tidak mau dianggap tidak sopan.

"A-Ano…," mulainya dengan terbata-bata. Dia benar-benar ingin menghapus kesunyian yang tidak nyaman itu.

"Hinata-sama," panggil Neji tiba-tiba. Hinata kaget karena tidak mengira Neji akan memanggilnya.

"A-ah! Y-Ya?" ucapnya terbata-bata. Neji kemudian memutar kepalanya sedikit sehingga sisi wajahnya dapat terlihat oleh Hinata.

"Jangan menyerah, ya?" ujar Neji dengan lembut. Sebuah senyum simpul tersungging di bibirnya. Hinata yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam bisu di tempatnya duduk. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Neji yang menyadarinya kemudian tertawa kecil seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tidak berapa lama, Hinata kemudian tersadar. Dia kemudian cepat-cepat keluar ruangan dan menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari sosok Neji. Dia kemudian menemukan sosoknya yang berjalan menjauh.

"A-a-ARIGATO!" Hinata berteriak sebelum sosok Neji hilang dari pandangan. Nampaknya Neji mendengar suaranya, karena dia berhenti dan menoleh kearah Hinata dengan wajah kaget.

"A-Arigato, Nii-san," ucap Hinata lagi, kali ini lebih lembut. Wajah Neji yang awalnya diliputi rasa keget melembut sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil.

"Do itashimashite, Hinata-sama," balas Neji sebelum dia akhirnya berjalan menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan, meninggalkan Hinata yang terhibur dan tersenyum lega.

* * *

**Sapphire09:** Terima kasih karena telah membaca sampai sini ^^

Please RnR!!


End file.
